Returnees
Returnees or Returning Houseguests is a twist that gives previous houseguests the chance to re-enter the Big Brother house and compete to win. So far, eight seasons have featured returning players, which are Big Brother 4, Big Brother 6, Big Brother 8, Big Brother 10, Big Brother 13, Big Brother 15, Big Brother 17, & Big Brother 18. Some previous houseguests were either considered, cut, or declined from playing again. They are called Alternate Returnees. History Big Brother 4 Six early evictees from Seasons 1 to 3 were given the opportunity to play in the fourth season of the Big Brother ORG wiki. Coinciding with the horror theme of the season, it was called the "Zombie Twist". The returning houseguests were not initially recognized as regular houseguests. In order for them to be part of the Big Brother game, the returnees were required to compete in the Head of Household competitions each week where the lowest placing returning player was eliminated from the game. This process continued until only three returning players remained. In Week 4, Nathaniel of Season 1, Matthew of Season 2, and Ziggy of Season 3 were the last three remaining returnees, thus, were allowed entry back to the Big Brother house and played as regular houseguests. Big Brother 6 Sixteen houseguests from the previous five seasons are invited back to the Big Brother House for a chance to once more play and claim the title of Big Brother Winner. Deemed All Stars, these returnees are considered to be memorable houseguests from their respective seasons. Big Brother 8 One houseguest was brought back to play for a second time in redemption from the first time. They were brought back because they weren't able to give it their A game the first time due to external factors. Jenna entered the house at the end of Week 2 and the beginning of Week 3. Big Brother 10 This season brought back sixteen contestants who felt that they needed another chance to win the game. Big Brother 13 Two first-boots that were evicted for reasons out of their control, Jaylen and Luke, were brought back for another shot to prove themselves. Big Brother 15 Sixteen houseguests from the last thirteen seasons are invited back to the Big Brother House for a second chance to once more play and claim the title of Big Brother Winner. Deemed All Stars, these returnees are considered to be memorable houseguests from their respective seasons. This is the second All Star season of the series. Big Brother 17 Three houseguests from Big Brother 7 were invited back to the Big Brother House for another chance to play in the first ever theme repeat. Taylor was guaranteed a spot because of his success with the BBORG's player twist in season 7. Big Brother 18 Twenty-two contestants from the previous 17 seasons returned for another shot. They competed in teams of two. Returnees by Season Trivia *In Week 7 of Big Brother 5, former houseguest Yap from Big Brother 1 returned as a bartender. This is considered as a cameo role since he did not return in the later season as a contestant. *During Big Brother 12, former houseguests Matthew and Alissa from Big Brother 11 returned for a HoH competition. This is also considered a cameo role since they did not return as contestants. *In Week 3 of Big Brother 13, former houseguests Ben from Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 6 and Tasha from Big Brother 12 returned as part of a twist. This is also considered a cameo role since they did not return as contestants. *Per tradition, the winner of the previous season is often invited back into the house for a short time to interact with the houseguests mid-season. These appearances are also considered cameos, as they do not participate in gameplay. **Tyler and Nick did not appear in BB2 or BB5 respectively, as they were on the hosting team for those seasons. **Felix did not appear in BB6, as he was a contestant in the season. *Every season that has had a cast of returnees and newbies where everyone was eligible for the first HoH has had a returnee win the first HoH. **Jaylen won the first HoH in Big Brother 13 and Amber won the first HoH in Big Brother 17.